Halloween
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: It's Halloween and the gang is throwing a party. Caroline dresses up as someone within the group who is not amused, though Stefan finds it cute.


**Halloween**

Caroline was throwing a Halloween party at Matt's house so that they could have one day of fun without the usual horror of life in Mystic Falls getting in the way.

She had decorated the house perfectly. There were webbed covered skeletons in the corners. Blood red alcoholic punch with floating eyeball ice cubes. The music was blasting away, and there was plenty of alcohol.

Alaric was only here for the booze. He was still too devastated to move on from Jo's death. He was not dressed in a costume.

Matt would rather be out patrolling, and protecting the citizens of Mystic Falls from the murderous heretics but Caroline had threatened him that he would be there even if she had to drag him there herself. He was tempted to where his police uniform but he was afraid that Caroline would kill him so he chose the safer option of Dracula complete with cape and plastic fangs. It amused him that he was dressed as the most famous fictitious vampire - as far as he knew - in a room full of actual vampires.

"Nice costume, Donovan." Damon smirked, clutching a bottle of bourbon in his hand, "What were they out of the wolf man costume?"

"Nah." Matt smirked back, "I can call the real thing to be here just like that."

Damon chuckled, "If your outfit is advertising your desire to be a vampire, I can state with high accuracy that no vampire in this town would ever turn you."

"Yeah, Donovan." A feminine voice called out, trying to deepen her voice, "Because the great Damon Salvatore knows everything."

Matt looked behind Damon's shoulder, and his eyes went comically wide. He burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Damon spun around, and he did a double take as he took in the sight in front of him, "Are you wearing my clothes?"him

"Duh!" Caroline grinned, placing her hands on her hips, "Kinda had to for this costume don't you think." She gave a little spin as she giggled, "What do you think?"

"I think your breaking character, Care." Bonnie laughed as she joined the group. She wanted to laugh so much at Damon's expression, it was the funniest thing she'd seen in ages, and just the light hearted moment they all needed.

Caroline giggled. She was dressed up as Damon for Halloween. She had on a pair of his black pants, one of his John Varvatos shirts a dark purple one, and she had also stolen his leather jacket.

"You knew about this, Bon Bon?" Damon asked his best friend, crossing his arms over his chest.

Caroline repeated his movements, crossing her arms over his chest, and trying to copy his wide eyes, "Yeah, Bon Bon!"

Damon gritted his teeth, "Would you quit it!"

Caroline smirked, "Would you quit it!"

"You are so annoying." Damon glared at his brother's girlfriend in irritation.

Caroline's smirk widened, "You are so annoying."

Damon growled at her.

Caroline growled back.

Bonnie and Matt were almost doubled over in laughter.

Stefan walked over to his friends. He chuckled as he caught sight of Damon and Caroline-dressed-as-Damon glaring at each other. He could see that his brother was annoyed, and his girlfriend was highly amused. He smiled at the two of them, "Which one of you two Damon's is my beautiful girlfriend?"

"You think you're so funny don't you." Damon growled at his brother's smirking face.

"You know I am." Stefan winked, opening his arms dramatically as he came closer, "Now give me a kiss."

Damon ducked away from Stefan, and vamped to the other end of the house. He called out in disgust, "You are a very sick and disturbing man, Stefan." He ducked out of sight to find Ric and join him in drunken oblivion.

Caroline giggled as Damon fled. This year had definitely been her best costume choice. She grinned brightly at Stefan, "Hello, brother."

Stefan shook his head laughing, "That just sounds wrong, Caroline." He placed his hands at her waist, pulling her closer to drop a kiss on her nose, "You are so cute."

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck, tilting her head to the side, her eyes sparkling with amusement, "Are you saying your brother's cute?"

"Shut up!" Stefan grinned, pushing his mouth against hers in a heated kiss.

Though kissing his girlfriend while she was dressed as his brother was weird.

THE END

AN - Halloween Drabble in time for Halloween - Yay! And officially my shortest ever drabble. I can do short, once in a blue moon.


End file.
